As a semiconductor memory device, there is, for example, a three-dimensional semiconductor memory having a structure in which a stacked body formed of stacked word lines and selected gate lines is divided. In this three-dimensional semiconductor memory, a memory hole is formed in part of a division area. Furthermore, two memory cell films share this memory hole.